<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orchestrate by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285747">Orchestrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Retired Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond doesn't understand why Q is leading him to the explosives lab when he <em>just</em> handed in all his equipment on his last day of active duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orchestrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For "Orchestrate" on the Fluff Prompt Table.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come along, Bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Q?” James was confused. It was his last day of active duty. What could Q </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to show him in the explosives lab? “I just handed over my service weapon. Last I checked, retired agents don’t get guns from work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a gun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned the corner, heading for a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was full to bursting. Double-ohs, boffins, even M, Eve and Tanner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Q? You orchestrated all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy retirement, James. There’s just one more thing” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q handed him a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what I think it is?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>